Just a Thought
by Kay Tricky
Summary: Harry comes home and after an event he starts thinking...HP x GW I think its suppose to be a T if not maybe a K
1. Chapter 1

**JK Rowling owns all of the characters and timeline. My First Fic focused on romance so forgive me if it's not romantic enough, the main romance would be focused on chapter 2.**

_**---Chapter 1---**_

_**The Idea**_

"_Expelliarmus"_

"Another great day's work I have to say" exclaimed a red haired young man. "That's how many this month already?"

"Really can't say, I lost count after the seventh one at Diagon Alley a week ago" laughed another young man whose hair had been kept untidy. "You think our wives would care if were late"

"Ginny would let "You" get away with it" "But Hermione would be lecturing me for hours"

"Then let's hurry up and send this criminal to the ministry pass the job to Percy and get home"

"I am so lucky that my wife works at the ministry with us and gets to see everything we do leaving us no freedom to do anything we want whatsoever more emphasized on me though"

"If she hears you say that I swear she's going to kill you" laughed Harry

"Too bad she works at the desk and yours at the stadiums, they never see the action were seeing"

"I know,but it's Hermione's day off and it's the off season for Ginny, Ron so try not to be too troublesome"

"Harry I really can't believe you would think of me Ron Weasley of being too troublesome" Ron replied merrily "That's your Godchild's job, especially since Mrs. Tonks allowed him to stay for the winter, honestly can't you and Ginny find a place to stay"

"Can't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Were home"

The burrow had changed a lot ever since the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes became one of the most successful shops in Diagon Alley. A quarter of its earnings went to the Weasley family, Harry Potter included.

"Welcome back" answered two young women

"How was work hope it wasn't too much trouble?" "Did any of you get hurt?" Asked Ginny and Hermione carelessly as they knew there husbands would be able to handle themselves.

"Ron could you please come with me" called Hermione

"I told you Harry… Lectures" whispered Ron to Harry who grinned at the comment

"Hey dear, where's Teddy?"

"Uncle Harry!" as a young boy whose hair had seem to change from red to green and also kept it untidy.

"I bought you something while I at was at the shops"

"Wow cool" remarked the young Teddy

"Is this a new broom?"

"No it isn't, but It used to belong to none other than Quidditch star Viktor Krum"

"No way" said a fascinated Teddy as Viktor was his favorite quidditch player since he was five. "How did you get it?"

"He gave it to me because his wife gave him a new broom and he didn't want to disappoint her, and he did not want a good broom to go wasted"

"Why not give it to Uncle Ron?"

"Let's just say that Uncle Ron has had a bad impression of him okay"

"So Ginny dear how was your day" asked Harry while putting his arms around her waist

"It was fine, but it could have been better if someone hadn't left my new book in the yard just to see if the gnomes would take it" as Ginny focused her attention on an embarrassed Teddy.

"But enough about me, how about you? How was your day?"

"Lets not talk about it for a while" as Harry kissed Ginny tenderly.

"Would you please warn me before you do that" As Teddy left off to try out his new broom

Harry proceeded to push her to the sofa and pounced at her

"Harry you make brute force seem so romantic"

Harry then began to kiss her in the neck fully aware that they were alone as his lips moving up to nibble her earlobe. Ginny then moved her face so that there lips would meet, Harry did not object that Ginny was taking control. Ginny had taken of Harry's robes and likewise did Harry to Ginny they were so caught in the heat of the moment that they forgot they were in the living room and anyone could have seen them. They continued their antics as Ginny rubbed Harry's back as they locked lips, Harry had managed to squeeze his hand under the sofa to touch Ginny at her soft bottom, Ginny proceeded to untie Harry's necktie the moment there lips had broken the lock but the two would resume the kissing, as they were about to take all of each others clothes off they heard a cry.

"James" remarked by Harry and Ginny as they regained their composure and noted to each other that they were stupid on attempting it in the living room. They went to the room where the cries came from. They had saw James their only child crying as Ginny followed up by singing him a lullaby to soothe the baby back to sleep.

"Ginny"

"Yes Harry"

"I think we should have another one"

"Why?" Ginny replied in a mix reaction happy because she too wanted another child, worried because she felt it was too soon.

"Well when we were doing it, moreover attempting to do it well when we heard James crying well I thought it was a sign."

"Let me think about it, I mean won't it be too soon"

"Yeah I know, but at least you know about the idea and how I'm open for it. I'll give you time to think about it"

"Dinner's ready" shouted Hermione

"Better get down here before I eat your share" shouted Ron

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was the initial chapter hope to be able to write chapter 2 better. I am going to read stories on romance to learn more how to excel at this Genre. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second part JK Rowling owns all the characters and places unless they're real places wherein they belong to the government. I guess I have to move romance to chapter three sorry**

_**---Chapter 2---**_

_**The Second Sign**_

"Wake up, Wake up already"

"Can't it wait" answered a grouchy Ginny to Harry

"You know it can't wait, were out of Floo Powder and something's wrong with Apparating" Sighed Harry "Don't worry I bet it will clear up soon, but for now were taking the car"

"Alright already"

Ginny had little sleep she had focused all her attention on the fact that Harry wanted another child. Harry on the other hand seemed worried because he thought he had he been to forceful in his approach to the subject, that maybe Ginny wanted to wait a little longer after all she just gave birth to James last year.Both seemed to forget that they needed to be at work on time.

_In the meantime_

"Ginny, Harry breakfast is ready" shouted Hermione.

"When do you think we should tell them love?"

"I don't know but I don't want to tell them until it will be pretty obvious"

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to have such a big fuss over the subject like Harry and Ginny's did I just want it to be kept quiet"

"Yeah alright, I'll try to keep my mouth shut" said Ron

Ron however feared that he might spill it out because the upcoming subject had him wondering about how he will act and knows that he has to learn from somebody who had already experienced it.

_Back upstairs_

"You guys down yet?"

"I'm just waiting for Ginny she's in the shower"

"I'm done, come on let's go" as Ginny left the room hair still wet as she combed it on the way down.

"Ginny, think about it, okay"

"I will"

As they ate neither couple noticed that no one was directly looking at each other's spouse and only talked with the person of the same gender both couples trying to avoid the subject.

"Alright now that were done off we go"

"Yeah, Let's go I'd hate to be late for work"

"Wait Harry, Ron the babysitter isn't here yet…"

A knock at the door came

"It's me Dennis Creevey your babysitter"

"Oh Dennis it's so nice of you to watch the kids"

"No worries" replied a still hyper active Dennis

"I think he's the reason Teddy's so active" whispered Harry

"Really I didn't notice it at all"

"And hyper I might add myself" remarked Harry about his Godson Teddy

"Better watch out then James maybe his next target"

"For what reason if I may ask"

"To make his own hyper active army of picture taking wizards" Ron quietly joked

They bid farewell to the kids and Dennis as they rode the car to work. They had dropped off Ginny at the stadium and Harry gave her a farewell kiss. They had then moved on to the ministry as the car flew towards the ministry.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"See you two later" as Hermione left towards the elevator towards her own department.

"Harry"

"What is it Ron?"

"Well if it isn't too much of a hassle could you teach me how to be a good…"

"A good"

"A good father"

"Why? You and Hermione have plans" "If you do become a father just be yourself you know your merry self"

"Well I thought about that but I have to admit I sometimes have a temper and I might take it out on Hermione or our baby"

Harry had finally put it together and deduced that Hermione was already pregnant and Ron had not just been talking about if he becomes a dad but more of when he becomes a dad and starts his own family.

"You mean Hermione is…" excitedly remarked Harry

"Yeah, that's kind of what we talked about the other night before dinner"

"Why are you telling me now?"

"I don't know" replied Ron "but don't tell this to Ginny, Hermione doesn't like it to be a big fuss"

Harry happy for his friend, saw this as another sign to pursue his want to father another child.

All Harry could think about was having another child, he sometimes laughed at himself stating shouldn't girls be the one to be so concerned with becoming a parent this had distracted him a little while at work. Ron on the other hand was performing flawlessly at work happy that he had one person less to keep a secret from.

Hermione was thinking to herself what if Ron would say it to Harry she pondered on wether being embarassed by it or happy that at least Ron would confide with someone she knows can keep a secret, but she was afraid that Harry might spill it out with Ginny as they were a couple. She then decided to tell Ginny about her pregnancy hoping that she would tell no one else other than Harry.

Ginny was having a bad game, she had been too focused on the subject Harry brought up she lost focus, until she closed her eyes and thought to herself "I guess another one wouldn't hurt that much". After accepting the cicumstances Ginny had displayed a renewed energy on the field as she began scoring for her team like crazy causing the Holyhead Harpies to make a comeback victory over the Wigtown Wanderers.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you to let's get going on home" as Hermione ran toward them

"Yeah sure love" Ron replied happily embracing his wife as if a burden in him had been lifted.

"Well then let's get going we still have to pick up Ginny"

They had drove towards the stadium to be surprised that Ginny had already gone home ahead leaving Harry a letter addressed only to him which he read and was shocked in happiness as to what the letter said.

"What's it about?" asked Ron curiously

"Yeah Harry what's it about" as Hermione asked as well

"Oh nothing"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**This is chapter 2 open to advice please give advice thank you.**


End file.
